Evacuation Plan
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Zero makes a plan to escape, will he succeed? To DarkAngel048's birthday, sorry this is late! READ THE AN BEFORE AND AFTER THE STORY!


**Me**: Another new one, yeah I know, UPDATE THE OTHERS! Oh shush I'll get to them when I can. Right now enjoy this oneshot that has smutty goodness for you. Before I go, Yuuki isn't after Kaname in this story, no she's after **Idol (Hanabusa) **and** Wild (Akatsuki)**, letting you know now. **THE LEMON IS MARKED, IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUYS HAVE SEX TOGETHER THEN DON'T READ IT!** Nothing annoys me more then getting a flame on my smut, this is a pleasure and a release for my problems and tension as well as to have a chance to have people tell me if they like my writing or not, if I feel that people don't appreciate my work or just wish to go _**'EW~~~!'**_and flame me, I'll shut my account down and take my work else where.

**Evacuation Plan**

Violet eyes blinked as the owner of them stared at the ceiling. It was the weekend at Cross academy and this hormonal, teenage, silver haired vampire had nothing to do other then lay on his bed, stare at the ceiling and slowly go into madness from boredom and the monster that dug and gnawed at him from deep with in, begging for blood. He coughed slightly from the bite of not having blood to quench his burning thirst/unending hunger that laid just at the base of his throat, the most uncomfortable spot to have his need situate itself.

He sat up and looked around his room for some blood tablets, but he saw none, he forgot that he had not warned Cross about his lowering stock and now it was kicking him in the ass. He growled and decided to do something, he couldn't stay here with these clueless _humans_ that seem to fawn over him and stuck up **vampires** that were looking down on him, especially their leader Kuran Kaname. He was _sick_ of it, the only one he could could really turn to was Yuuki, but she was pinning over Aido Hanabusa and Akatsuki Kain, like she had been for years and was now getting the courage to start leaving little bits of a trail for them to follow, so she wouldn't be much help.

_**'I got to get out of here'**_he thought before seeing a window of opportunity just waiting for him to use. He smirked and started plotting his escape, Cross Academy didn't hold much for him other then protection, but really he didn't need that much protection as he mostly blended with the background when he wanted to.

His only fleeting thought was about Kaname finding out and trying something, but it was only fleeting so he didn't give it much thought, the pure blood had other, more important, things to worry about then a transformed vampire wanting to leave the academy. Really no one gave it a thought that he wasn't happy at the academy, that he felt trapped, caged, like some kind of exotic animal on display, that was something he really didn't want to go into.

**~0~**

Kaname felt that something was changing, something that wasn't supposed to be changing. It nagged and bit at him, like an irritable parasite that wouldn't leave him be. He looked out the window he stood next to, book in his hand was forgotten as he sat it down and wondered what was bothering him. Yuuki was safe, flirting with Hanabusa and Akatsuki in the innocent and shy nature that she possessed, much like the gentle princess she was. Zero was in his room, the last time he checked, doing who knows what while he withheld himself in those walls. Those two were his main concern, as Yuuki was his sister; though she didn't know, and because the hunter was his beloved, his destined, his other half, his completion, his soul, his world, his mate, to put it in simple terms; Zero was purely **HIS**!

Kaname had known this for as long as he could remember, since he could feel strangled emotions and asked his mother about them and was told that the emotions belonged to his bonded. Kaname found that Zero was his bonded when he met him and the silver haired beauty attacked him, the flashing anger and distorted confusion he felt when he looked at Zero, the two clashing emotions that filtered through his eyes and slithered across his face. Kaname was intoxicated with those emotions that poured from him like those that were behind a flood gate and it was just opened a second after they met.

He shivered with desire of wanting to claim his bonded and taste his blood, something that only Zero's sire had, had the privilege of getting to do, but Shizuka was like a mother to Zero so Kaname didn't see anything to be jealous over, other then not being the first to taste his mate's blood. Kaname felt his fangs elongate slightly and throbbed with the thought of biting Zero, feeding from Zero and hearing the sweet sounds Zero would make while he did those things to him. He shivered again as he locked onto Zero's emotions unconsciously and felt the silver haired beauty being content, if not slightly annoyed for some reason, probably being bothered by some dorm-mates. He blinked as he opened his eyes, he closed them each time he was focusing on Zero's emotions when they were far apart, and turned when a knock came to the door and Ichijo came in, his face held some innocent curiosity. that curiosity was extinguished when he got an eye of Kaname's blank stare.

"Kaname we need to go over the dance details" he said, to which Kaname nodded and went to the door and down to the meeting that was being held, Ichijo following him. 

**~0~**

Zero had everything set for his plan. He had "helped" out with setting up for the dance, but while he did that, he also set up little things that would make an advantage to his escape. He mentally smirked as he got ready for the torture that was social gathering for temperamental and mindless humans, really he wouldn't be going if Yuuki wasn't dragging him. He finished getting on his suit when a knock came to his door.

_**'Yuuki's here'**_ he thought with a sigh and went over to the piece of wood that only insure privacy. He knew that when he opened the door the midget would grab him and drag him away before he could say anything to her. Sure enough, as he predicted, Yuuki was outside and she grabbed him by the sleeve of his borrowed suit and dragged him down the hall, he was lucky enough to shut his door behind him so it wouldn't be open and some snooping sack of flesh would waltz right in and look around.

_**'Let's get this hell over with'**_ he thought as they made their way across the grounds to the ballroom, which was starting to get crowded, really who got excited for these things?

**~0~**

Kaname sighed mentally as he stood with the others of the moon dorm. He really distasted these events, especially when it dealt with the humans, personally he could stand him, but when they did things like beg him to dance with them and tried to get into his pants, that's when he didn't want to be around them. The only upside was that his little sister brought Zero to this dance and was currently less then twenty feet away from him. The emotions that fluttered off his form was suffocating in a good way and pleasurable for him. He could tell that the silver haired beauty was getting antsy for some reason, why was anyone's guess other then Zero's, Kaname thought that it was because he wanted to leave or that he was getting claustrophobic like the other vampires in the ballroom, as they were being antsy like him. 

His question as to why Zero was antsy was halted as when the clock stroked midnight, the room went ablaze with smoke and flashes of what looked like fire. The humans hurried to the exit and were pushing their way out of the room in a frantic mesh of bodies. The vampires on the other had were covering their mouths and noses for their sensitive nature was kicking in with the smoke and the heat from the fires of the whatever was lit. Kaname had Akatsuki take Yuuki out the window with the other vampires that just had to get out while he looked for Zero.

The only problem was that the hunter was gone, not in the crowd and not to any of the doors, they were locked from the other side. This was a problem for Kaname as his instincts were going into panic mode.

**~0~**

Zero slithered through the darkness of the trees, he could hear people shouting, screaming, crying and coughing. The plan had started off greatly, now all he needed was get to the front and slip out the gate then run like hell before anyone knew what was going on. He stopped a little bit half way to the gate when he saw several people rushing to the ballroom, one of them was Cross and the others were emergency workers. After they passed and he knew that they were gone, he zoomed off as fast he could to the gate before he was seen.

His hand barely touched the gate as he moved it to open with out hurting himself, the spells weren't completely taken off the gate only lowered in power so he could still be thrown back and hurt. He hear a sound of rustling fabric and hurried more quickly, someone was coming over to his location earlier then he expected. The gate swung open silently, only the slight movement of air could be heard, and Zero moved through the gate's opening with ease, as he was part of the population that was keyed into being let in and out, then he rushed down the street faster then he could go, pushing himself to go faster before anyone caught on, or before whomever had gotten to his location earlier told anyone what they saw.

He panicked as he heard feet behind him, catching up to him easily and with a ease that only a predator had. Zero ran into the town that laid not far from the academy and zig zagged through buildings, alley ways, over fences and bridges, trying to loose the pursuer, but they didn't hesitate in following him before the feet stopped in sound. Zero tempted to look over his shoulder to see what they were doing, but that stopped as he felt himself get grabbed into some shadows of an abandoned building. He was held close to the body of someone and his mouth was covered so he couldn't make a noise.

As he struggled he felt his energy decline sharply, who had him? No one outside of a pureblood could stop him! He knew it wasn't Shizuka as she wasn't even in the same area and it couldn't be Kaname, the bastard wouldn't care if he left, would he? He continued to struggle, his body and mind becoming tired, before a soothing voice whispered in his ear to calm down, he knew that voice, but he couldn't place it at the moment before he stopped and breathed raggedly and leaned back against his captor. His eyes slowly slipped close before he could even tempt to do something about it, but he swore he could hear someone say _'Sleep love, I'll take care of everything'_ as his mind slipped out of reality.

**~0~**

Kaname held Zero close to him, the boy was dead asleep. He was glad that this was, he used his powers as a pureblood to calm the younger male when he was struggling to get away. He didn't know why Zero wanted to get away, being out of the school wasn't safe, especially to a fledgling such as Zero, he had to be kept close by until he was about twenty-three in human years to keep his thirst under control or he was with his bonded. Kaname kept Zero up against him while he called Cross to inform him that he had the allusive foster son and his bonded, they were currently to far from the school to make it back in time before sunrise, so he decided to go to one of his family houses that was in the area for the day, or until he could get both of them back to the school.

After he hung up on the spastic headmaster, Kaname picked up Zero in a bridal style and slipped into the shadows to get to the house quicker, it was too far to even do this to get to the school and he had very little time to go from one shadow to another.

**~0~**

The house was a little dusty in some areas, but overall clean as Kaname entered his families domain. He arrived in the bedroom that he used when he came here, either to see if it still stood or to get away for a bit, and he laid Zero down on the large bed. Zero was light weight, it surprised Kaname when he had grabbed him and held him as well as when he picked him up and carried him, and he little small when he was on the bed, hell he was smaller then Kaname by a good three centimeters* and his frame was lanky and slender, he easily fit in Kaname's arms and boy did he feel good in Kaname's arms. The young pureblood had kept himself in check when he had a hold of Zero, but he nearly threw caution to the wind and bit him, he was so close and almost too tempted to do it, but he didn't.

_**'I need to claim him and soon'**_ Kaname thought as he sat next to the slumbering silver haired beauty. He knew that Zero was still considered underage in the human and vampire society, but he was Kaname's bonded so the vampire society's laws were null and voided as he was bonded to a pureblood. He could say that the pull finally became to much when he would be asked by Cross and by the counsel. Pompous bastards, always sticking their fangs into matters that they had no business in.

Kaname looked at Zero and placed a hand on the sleeping hunter's hair and gently ran a few fingers through his moonlight colored hair, feeling the silk like tresses slip through his fingers like cool water in a stream or whispers that held soft secrets. He sighed softly as he let his hand fall down to Zero's face and trance the outline of his cheek then his jaw. He looked at those soft lips that Zero always held close unless it was a biting remark to rebuke something someone said, never to complains, never to say what he truly feels, always holding back his voice so no one will hurt him. It was sad to Kaname, he wanted Zero to talk freely without wanting to be defensive, he wanted to hear his beautiful, melodic voice in passion, pain, sorrow, happiness, love and anything else as long as he heard his voice.

He shuddered as he felt Zero's breath slide over his hand and his fangs elongated as he felt the heat under his fingers and palm. He leaned forward and softly kissed Zero's lips, snatching their innocence from them as he slowly got himself under control, but then Zero started to respond to his kiss. Kaname groaned as he deepened the kiss, licking Zero's lips and entering his mouth when the silver haired beauty gasped. Flavors exploded on Kaname's tongue as he roamed and prodded Zero's willing mouth, greedily taking the moan and small whimpers and mewls he would make as Kaname kissed him. Kaname could tell that Zero was awake and enjoying this, why he wasn't fighting back or doing some usual Kiryu actions was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining as he latched to Zero's throat and sucked on it while biting and licking it, bring the blood to the surface and leaving a nice dark mark. He wanted to bite and use his fangs, but he decided to do that on the other side, to mark both sides in his own way, one wouldn't full heal as he'd always leave something there, the other would be a scar of two pin marks that would be his fangs. 

**{LEMON IS RIGHT HERE!}**

"Ah! K-ka-na-name" Zero said with a shuddered whimper, it was a higher pitch then Kaname normally heard from Zero and it surprised him. What else was Zero hiding from him? He lifted himself up and moved his hand down to the buttons on Zero's suit, opening them quickly and with ease. Soon, Zero's bare chest was showing in the dim lighting and his suit top was slipping down his shoulders, trapping his arms like a reverse straight-jacket. Kaname lifted Zero up, making the younger arch his back to have his chest at the mercy of the pureblood. Kaname smiled and leaned forward to lick one of Zero's nipples, those nubs were waiting for his ministrations.

"AH!" Zero cried out in pleasure, his legs shaking and his body shuddering as Kaname licked his nipple, blew cold air on it then sucked on it like a newborn sucking milk from it's mother. Zero continued to shiver and cry out as Kaname continued to do his ministrations to his chest, not noticing that the brunette was stripping himself of his suit top until he felt Kaname let go of his nipple, both were in the same condition, bright red, wet and standing at attention like a British guard on his chest. His face was flushed and his breath was quick, reminding him of his rapid beating heart. The look that he was giving Kaname made the pureblood latch himself to other parts of his chest, his collarbone, and abdomen.

By the time Zero's suit top was on the floor, Zero Was covered in love bites and he had some scratches from Kaname's nails, he didn't seem to mind as he just whined in pleasure when he inflicted them. Kaname was purring in approval at what he bonded look like; flushed in the face, hair already mused, nipples hard, bites and scratches littering his skin, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, sweat shined as it rolled off him, body shuddering, his pants were constricted as he gained a problem that Kaname was all to happy to take care off. He cupped Zero's hard on, making the younger jump, gasp then groan as he fondled him through the uncomfortable pants fabric.

"K-Kaname" Zero whined as Kaname played with him, "p-p-please" he whimpered. The pureblood unzipped Zero's suit pants and slipped them off with his boxers, both articles of clothing disappeared onto the floor with the others. Zero's penis stood tall, it was well above average yet he wasn't as big as Kaname, surrounded by a small circle of silver tresses, which acted like a ring, and it was leaking pre-cum, the pearly white substance was begging Kaname to taste it. Kaname leaned down and let his tongue slide over the heated tip that was slightly ruby red, he earned a gasp that made him shiver and it was doubled with the taste, oh that addictive taste that Zero produced it made him growl deep in his chest with an unused emotion called 'Lust'.

"Ka-AH!" Zero shouted when Kaname swallowed him down to the base. His hands went up and tangled in those dark locks as he felt Kaname move up and down his length. The brunette slowly bobbed his way up and down Zero's cock, his tongue sliding all over the heated length, every inch of skin was hot and had a blast of flavor that rolled over his tongue. Zero's tip slid down to the back of his throat and Kaname would graze his teeth on the shaft when he would slide back up to the tip. Kaname heard Zero moan and felt the hand in his hair tighten every little second, signaling that his bonded was close. Kaname was willingly to take Zero's seed and swallowed him again and sucked hard, while cupping the balls and fondled them and this was enough to send Zero over the edge. He screamed loudly and it was so high pitches that it made the glass shake and nearly shatter while he shot his semen down Kaname's waiting throat.

The pureblood drank the semen and pulled off Zero with a pop when the younger male let go of his hair and plop backwards. He licked his lips and looked down to his bonded and saw him shaking from his high, eyes closed, hair stuck to his forehead slightly and his face waddling flushed. He kissed Zero and let him taste himself before he slipped a finger into the virgin entrance. Zero cried out and arched his back, his head hitting the pillow that laid beneath him, he felt Kaname move and prep him while prodding for something that he couldn't seem to reach at the moment. He found out what it was when Kaname added the second finger and went in deeper, hitting something made him see white, blinding and pleasure filled white. Kaname kept hitting that spot when he added the third and final finger, making Zero become hard again with the returned of his erection that seemed to come back with vengeance.

The fingers left him and Zero felt strangely empty, he whined in protest and lost of the fulfillment in him. He felt Kaname kiss him once again, but it was short and Kaname had a look of apology that confused Zero before something slid into him painfully. He hissed and cried out, filling himself split slightly as he tried to adjust to the intruding object that was attached to Kaname. He felt something slip out of his eyes, tears he guessed, and he felt Kaname kiss them away while rubbing him in areas that gave comfort before he started to move himself as he felt the pain fade away. Kaname took the moving as a signal and started moving himself, thrusting his hips forward and hit Zero's prostate as he slammed into him.

"AH! HA! HA!" Zero cried out when Kaname slammed into him, which made Kaname become amazed at how Zero was such a vocal lover. He wasn't complaining as he loved those sounds that he brought out of Zero. He also loved how tight Zero was, how he would constrict around him when he moved in him, it was delicious as was the heat that seemed to be consuming them both, not to mention the suffocating emotions of pleasure, some pain as Kaname knew he had ripped him a little as the smell of blood came to his senses, ecstasy, and love were the main emotions that he could feel from Zero and he was enjoying it fir all it was worth.

Kaname kept thrusting in and out of Zero and felt his climax coming and sped up his thrusts. He could feel Zero reaching his second one if the constriction was anything to go by, and continued to hit him dead on the prostate, abusing the organ in the silver haired beauty. The heat built up and intensified right before spilling over and he shot his essence deep into Zero, filling him as the younger male milked him, he felt his fangs embed themselves into Zero's sensitive neck and the taste of holy nectar called blood filled him mouth. He saw that Zero was spent and breathing heavily, his semen coated both their chests and it was **hot** against their heated skin. Kaname could of gone for several more rounds, but he didn't want to harm Zero. as soon as he finished drinking some of Zero's blood, which cause the young male to whimper and shake with the feeling of being fed from, it was exhilarating.

**{LEMON ENDS HERE!}**

Kaname pulled out of Zero gently, mentally wincing at the little thing of blood that dripped out of Zero's entrance. He kissed his drained lover and he growled lightly with happiness when he heard Zero made a soft purring noise in the back of his throat. After he cleaned them up, Kaname laid next to Zero, pulling the younger male to him, and wrapped his arms around him, one laid across Zero's chest and slipped up to his neck while the other wrapped around his hips. He breathed in Zero's soft, delicate scent that lingered in his hair before lulling into sleep, only the darkness of the room and a small blanket covered them from the outside.

**~0~**

Zero blinked as his mind cranked to work and then they shot open as he remembered everything, he growled darkly at how **submissive** he had acted. That wasn't like him! Was it? He became aware of Kaname behind him when the elder shifted ever so slightly, making Zero look down to the arms that were around him, he blushed at how he felt last night, at how Kaname made him feel. The elder was as gentle as he could and patient with him, he made Zero feel free and had let him be himself, which was very loud to his embarrassment. A kiss to his neck brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at Kaname, who stole another kiss from his lips.

"Evening, Zero" he said softly in Zero's ear, making him shiver when his breath curled and swish across his skin. Kaname chuckled and kissed him again before laying back to sleep, he was still a little tired at it was still early for the two vampires. Zero blinked, his cheeks held heat from a blush before he cuddled up to Kaname, making the elders arms lay on his backside. He curled up under Kaname's chin and closed his eyes, he wasn't ready to think on it yet, but he wouldn't deny that Kaname might be what he needed and soon he was sleeping again.

**~0~**

**Me**: That's it hope you liked! No there will **not** be a sequel to this or **'ZERO IS MINE'** for those who are waiting for one, I just can't see a sequel though there are points that could be cleared up, but I'm leaving it to you readers. If you want to make sequels to them then by all means go ahead, just contact me on when they're done and point people to my profile plz. Thank you!


End file.
